Gedrukt blijft gedrukt OS
by eyeseemore
Summary: One-Shot, waarin een drukker van de Ochtendprofeet terugkijkt op de dagen die zijn geweest en gaan komen.


**Gedrukt blijft gedrukt.**

"Het is de dag die de dagen moet keren," zo kopte de krant vandaag. "De dag gaat komen," kopte hij gisteren. Morgen zal hij waarschijnlijk koppen: "Het is gebeurd."

Ook al werk ik nu al jaren in de drukkerij van de Profeet, ik vraag mij af hoe lang ik hier nog zit. Voordat we het weten, zitten honderden dooddoeners in mijn kantoor en in de rest van het gebouw en kunnen we dadelijk niet meer vrij drukken.  
Ik weet het niet hoor, mijn vrouw zegt dat ik vrij moet nemen omdat ik toch al zo oud ben. Maar ik kan de kleintjes hier toch niet achterlaten? Nee, dan zou er helemaal geen waarheid meer bestaan, dan zou het niet gaan. Dan zouden de persen hier leeg staan en dan zouden ze alsnog naar mij komen, omdat ik weet hoe de persen werken. Hoe je het ook wendt of keert, het eindresultaat blijft meestal hetzelfde.

Het is een oud proces en mijn naam staat nu al jaren in de colofon, maar er zijn maar weinig mensen die weten dat ze naar mij toe moeten komen voor hulp. Bijna niemand weet dat ik diegene ben die je moet hebben als er problemen zijn; als een stuk niet klopt, als de persen te vroegen beginnen met draaien, als er meer exemplaren nodig zijn of wanneer er een crisis is. Dat weet eigenlijk maar één persoon in dit gebouw en dat is de hoofdredactrice, zij is de enige die elke avond naar mij toe komt en vraagt; 'Martinus, kunnen we ter perse gaan?' en dan antwoord ik steevast elke avond; 'Als u ervoor zorgt dat er genoeg inkt is.'

Daarvoor zorg ik overigens wel voor! Dat is mijn baan. Inkt is er in overvloed, net zoals papier. Eerlijkheid al jaren niet meer. Tegenwoordig moeten we lezers behouden met leugens, waarheden die ze daarboven zelf verzinnen en schandalen die zij de wereld in helpen. Ik, helaas, indirect ook. Maar ik zou niet kunnen stoppen, volgens mij sterf ik gewoon hier, op mijn werkplaats. Ik ben te verslaafd aan de geur van inkt, volgens mijn vrouw. Ach, mijn kinderen, ik heb dit werk met zoveel plezier gedaan, waarom zou ik stoppen? Waarom zou ik mijn jongensdroom opgeven? Voor een paar gekke machtsbeluste mannen? Nee, mijn kinderen, dat zeer zeker niet.

Vanavond is het de laatste avond, vanavond zal het waarschijnlijk de laatste avond zijn dat er gerechtigheid is. Vanavond zal de laatste krant met een greintje waarheid van de persen rollen. Ik knik naar een foto van mijn vrouw op mijn bureau waar ze mij lachend toezwaait en ik loop met de teksten van de Profeet naar de eerste pers. Voordat ik de stukken met een zwaai van mijn stok op hun plek wil leggen, staat ze daar.  
'Martinus, vandaag is een zware dag.' Ze kijkt mij aan alsof ze weet dat ik dit allang verwachtte en ik knik.  
'Dat is het zeker Anita, dat is het zeker.' Ik wrijf even over mijn baard en neem een punt van mijn grijze hemd om mijn bril mee schoon te maken. Ze loopt zuchtend op mij af en ik zie aan haar kleding dat ze heeft doorgewerkt. Haar normaal zo onberispelijke kledij is nu gekreukt. Het grijze mantelpakje ziet er bijna Dreuzelachtig uit en ze glimlacht.  
'Ik had een afspraak met de minister, we zijn samen bij de Dreuzels langs gegaan.'  
Ik hoef haar niet te vragen waarom en dit vertelt ze mij dan ook niet. We weten beiden waarom. De dag des onheil is aangebroken en er is niets dat wij nog kunnen doen.  
'Martinus,' ze houdt haar hand boven de geprepareerde stukken, 'Dit is hem dan hé?'  
'Dit is hem Anita, dit is hem.'  
'Hmm,' ze mijmert en loopt langs mijn muur, vol met artikelen die ik door de jaren heen heb bewaard. De een met foto en de ander zonder. Vanaf de muur zwaaien verschillende Zwerkbalspelers, ministers, professoren en andere bekende figuren mij en haar toe. Alsof ze van niets weten, alsof ze het niet willen weten.  
'Tja Martinus,' ze draait zich weer om en kijkt mij aan met een vermoeid gezicht, 'Dan zal ik het toch maar zeggen, nietwaar?'  
'Dat lijkt mij wel Anita, anders komt er geen krant.'  
Ze glimlacht en voor de laatste keer die avond kijken wij elkaar aan met een glimlach. Zo zou het moeten zijn, zoals nu. Ze loopt naar de deur en draait zich resoluut om in de deuropening.  
'Martinus, kunnen we ter perse gaan?'  
'Als je ervoor zorgt dat er genoeg inkt is, Anita, dan komt alles goed.'


End file.
